The Stars That Don't Lie II
by Keiya992
Summary: Taking place 2 years after graduation, everyone has grown up and entering the working world. However, the return of a young man would soon result in twist and change of things for Takeru and Hikari. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Finally! Here it is, the sequel to The Stars That Don't Lie! Enjoy the story!

**Note:** Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Hayate - 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon!

**Summary:**

2 years after the events of The Stars That Don't Lie, everyone are becoming full-grown adults and entering the working world. Things will soon take a change with the return of a talented basketball player…

**ROUND 1**

**A New Beginning**

"Darn it!" A spiky-hair yelled as he dropped on the floor. Another boy with goggles on his forehead dropped on his knees as drops of perspiration fell from his chin.

"I can't take this anymore…" The goggle-head groaned as he wept his sweat away.

"Come on… We can't just…" Another big guy collapsed from exhaustion.

"But… But…Oww!" The spiky-hair yelled in pain as a ball hit him from the back. "What the heck was that for?!" He stood up in anger. Before him were 4 huge and tall guys in fanciful basketball jerseys.

"You guys still playing or not?" The tallest guy with curly hair walked up in unhappiness as he grabbed the spiky-hair by the collar.

"If you want, you can just leave the money and get your ass out of here!" A bald guy snickered as he crossed his arms.

"Damn it!" The spiky-hair pulled the hand away as he yelled. "We haven't lost yet!"

"If only Takeru was here…" The goggle-head muttered.

"What are you saying? We can't always depend on him!" The spiky-hair shouted.

Just then, a brunette ran into the court as she panted. "Hayato! Bandou! Eiichi!" She ran up to them as she checked on their injuries. "What happened?" She gasped in horror.

"Hikari… It's nothing!" Hayato denied as the curly hair ignored him and walked towards the brunette.

"Aren't you a pretty chick?" He touched her on the chin. The brunette swept his hand away in disgust and anger.

"Get away from me! Leave the guys alone!" She yelled back.

The four guys laughed as they heard. "Hey! I like your style!" The bald walked up gleefully.

"Get away from me!" The brunette struggled and screamed. The spiky-head got up in desperation as he pulled the bald away and punched him.

"Get away from her, you jerks!" He shouted but was pushed away. "Argh!" He groaned in pain. Three of the guys surrounded him and started kicking him. The curly hair continued to approach the brunette as she retreated.

"Come to me!" He snickered as he grab her by the sleeves. "Oww!" He yelled as he turned around. "What the heck…" He saw another guy standing before him. "Who the heck are you?"

"Leave her alone." The guy said as he walked up. He had rather long silver hair as he walked up coolly.

"Shut up and get lost before you get hurt, punk!" The curly hair barked.

Then, the silver-hair stopped. "Mind if I join the game?" He smiled gleefully.

_That… was the second time I met him… (Hikari's POV)_

**1 week ago**

The camera snapped as the brunette took a picture of the huge tree before her. "Done!" She smiled.

"Hikari!" A cheerful looking lady ran up to her with two cups in her hands. "Here you go!" She held out a cup of hot coffee to Hikari.

"Thank you!" Hikari took the coffee and sat down with Chisato by the bench.

"How's the job going?" Chisato asked she took a sip.

"Great!" Hikari nodded as she answered. Chisato nodded.

"Well, what about the kindergarten?"

"Hmm, I will be teaching in a week's time!" She smiled. "I'm getting excited already!"

Chisato laughed. "Well, Hikari's Hikari!"

"Huh?" Hikari stared. Chisato shook her head.

"Nothing!" She took a sip of her coffee again. "Come to think of it, it's been two years already eh?"

"Uhuh," Hikari simply nodded. "And we're all getting exposed to the working world already!"

"Yeah… I miss the old days…" Chisato sighed. Hikari turned and looked at her.

_Two years… Yup. Two years passed since graduation from Odaiba High School. Everyone's turning into full-grown adults and entering the working world already. _

"Here are the shots for this week's issue!" Hikari passed an envelope to another lady sitting before her.

"Great job, Hikari!" The lady smiled. "I will give you the money by the end of this week!" Hikari nodded happily and walked away.

_I'm now working as a part-time photographer for a teenage magazine, OASIS. Well, I have pretty much a busy schedule. I'm currently still studying in university and also, a new kindergarten teacher in a week's time._

"This will be the kindergarten you will be teaching at." A middle-aged lady held out a file. Hikari took the file and flipped through.

"Ah!" She smiled. "The place looks gorgeous!" The lady smiled.

"Yes, my sister is the head of the kindergarten. If you have any problems, feel free to seek her for help."

"Thank you, Ashikaga-san!" Hikari thanked as she left the office with the file.

As she walked, she noticed a group of boys playing soccer by the field. Somehow, an image of Daisuke came to her mind. She smiled.

Daisuke's currently in America attending a special course for culinary skills, I wonder how's he doing lately… 

"Zzz…" The hot-head snored. "Ow-ww!" He jumped up in pain as he rubbed his head. "Who did that?!"

"Motomiya!" A man standing right at the front shouted. "Remain standing for the rest of an hour!" The man said in annoyance.

"Huh?!" Daisuke grunted. "What the heck…" The man walked up to the hot-head with a pan in his hand. Then, he sighed. "What?"

Suddenly, he swung the pan across the head as Daisuke flew across the room. "Daisuke Motomiya! I will not allow anyone to slack during my lesson!"

"You didn't have to hit that hard!" Daisuke got on his feet as he rubbed his head.

"You, as a Japanese, are a disgrace to me, a Japanese!" The man smacked the book on his head as he returned to the front of the classroom. Daisuke groaned and got back to his seat.

"Old bag… Japanese hitting Japanese… What is he thinking?" He grunted softly until a chalk went flying right into his face. Daisuke fell down with all the other students staring at him.

"I… can hear you." The man smiled as his eyes sparked.

"Sorry…" Daisuke jerked.

_Oh well, I'm sure he's doing very well. He will definitely turn out to be a great chef._

Then, as Hikari continued walking, she noticed a little girl playing the violin by her mother.

Catherine went back to France after graduation to further her studies in music. She loves the violin and hopes to be one of the best violinists in the world.

"Very well, Catherine!" A blonde with moustache clapped. The lass took a gentle bow as she lowered her violin.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Marvelous! With zat standard, you vould definitely vwin the competition!" The teacher praised as he nodded. Catherine smiled happily as she kept the violin in the case.

_Everyone's away… Just as he is…_

Hikari sat down by the bench as she watched a group of teenagers playing basketball. She watched them with dreamy eyes.

"…_**Hikari…?" A familiar voice came from near Hikari. Hikari could feel his presence.**_

_**Hikari looked up slowly. "Ta-Takeru-kun?" She quickly wiped her tears away, "What are you doing here?" **_

"_**That's my line." Takeru leaned against the wall, looking up at the night sky. "Why are you crying?" Then he held out a handkerchief to Hikari. It spelled of Sunflowers.**_

"_**I'm not crying!" Hikari lied.**_

_Takeru Takaishi, the guy who helped me throughout the whole of my second and third years in high school after I was framed. He is also…_

_**Then, they broke away. Slowly Hikari looked up and saw many stars. "Oh!"**_

_**Takeru turned back and looked. He smiled. "Wow…"**_

"_**So many stars tonight… They look gorgeous…" Hikari was mesmerized with the beautiful sight. **_

"_**Yeah, they sure do…" Takeru said as he looked at Hikari. "Hey, look there!" **_

_**Hikari turned to face his side and then, the blonde lowered his head and kissed her. Hikari was stunned. Takeru had kissed her, again, this time with her knowing.**_

…_The one I love. _

Hikari smiled. Then, she sighed. "He's already on his way to America… and I'm missing him already…" She dropped her head in dishearten.

**On the plane**

"Takeru," The manager of the Japan National Team, Yasuhiko Tsushima, passed a folder to the blonde. "This is the file about the transfer to our team."

"I will take a look at it later," The blonde smiled as he watched the sky as the plane lifted.

"Okay," The bloke kept the folder. "By the way, he should probably be reaching Japan already."

"I see…" Takeru answered as he crossed his arms. "Basketball… genius eh?"

-- -- --

**Narita International Airport**

A bloke walked up with his luggage in a cheeky manner. He was wearing a cap with a black jacket on. "Finally," He breathed in hard. He took off his cap, revealing his brown eyes and radiant smile. "It's been a while eh? Home sweet home!"

He kept the cap and continued heading for the entrance. He walked up towards a black Porsche by the entrance with a man standing before the vehicle door. "Good to see you, Hayate-sama!" He greeted respectfully.

"Morito! It's been a while!" The silver-hair patted the man. "Don't be so formal! Just call me Hayate alright?" He smiled and got into the car. "Let's get going then!"

"Yes, Hayate-sama!" The man answered as he got into the driver's seat and drove the car away.

-- -- --

**Evening**

"Hmm… What should I get him?" Hikari pondered, as she looked at all the accessories hung up by the shelves.

"Excuse me,"

"Huh?" She turned around to see a silver-hair smiling at her.

"I was just wondering, do you know if they sell this around?" He took out a necklace with a crescent symbol carved on the jewel.

"Wow…" Hikari was dazzled with the necklace. "It looks so pretty…"

"Well?"

"Oh, sorry!" Hikari gasped. "Umm… I don't think they would sell this around here…"

"Oh, is that the case?" The bloke frowned. Then he smiled again. "Okay, thank you!"

"You're welcome." Hikari bowed in politeness. The bloke walked up and took a pink hairpin from the shelves. He pinned it up on Hikari's hair.

"You look cute with that on," He smiled. "Well, I better get going!" He walked away.

"What… was that?" Hikari stared as she blushed a little. Then, the bloke turned around again.

"My name is Hayate Tarumi! Hope to see you around again!" He waved as he hurried off. Hikari was rather confused with the situation that she kept on nodding her head.

"Hayate… Tarumi…" She murmured under her breath.

_And that was my first time meeting him, Hayate Tarumi. And soon enough, I realized that his return in Japan would change things a whole lot for Takeru and me, and yes, a WHOLE lot. _

_**Until Next Chapter!**_

**A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter! Short and sweet! Hope you would like it! Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Here is chapter 2, enjoy!

**Note:** In this chapter, there will be AND1 (Streetball) moves being described. They are moves I found on websites about streetball. Pardon me if there's any mistake of the moves because I don't really play streetball. The names of the moves will be _italicized._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon!

**For Reviewers:**

**Sky** – Haha, TK will be back! But when he returns, things will go haywire.

**Raena **– TK and Hayate will be fighting for the position sooner or later.

**Revilo – **Hey! Thanks for the review!

**devilishgiirl – **Well, this story will definitely not be as draggy as the first!

**chazwwe – **Thanks for the review! Merry Christmas to you too!

**ROUND 2**

**Hayate Tarumi**

_2 years have passed since our graduation from Odaiba High and everyone else is finally entering the working world of the adults. I'm currently studying in the university and working as a part-time photographer for the teenage magazine, OASIS. And also, in a week's time, I would be a new teacher at a kindergarten. _

_Daisuke's been overseas for a year already, attending special courses in hopes of becoming a great chef someday. Catherine is attending a music academy in France and of course, she's bound to be an amazing musician in the future. Takeru has been invited over to America to participate in a major basketball event. _

_Just when things are going well, I met him… _

_**The bloke walked up and took a pink hairpin from the shelves. He pinned it up on Hikari's hair. **_

"_**You look cute with that on," He smiled. "Well, I better get going!" He walked away.**_

_Yes, him._

"_**My name is Hayate Tarumi! Hope to see you around again!" He waved as he hurried off.**_

_Hayate… Tarumi._

-- -- --

**1 week ago**

The young man stood out of the car as he stretched. "Ahh…" He smiled. "Home sweet home!" He put his hands into his pockets and entered the mansion before him. Then, he walked on the carpeted floor all the way into the entrance where he could see two flights of staircases leading up to the second floor of the mansion.

There was a woman with brown hair standing on the second floor, watching the young man with a smile on her face. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The young man with silver hair nodded cheerfully. "Tadaima (I'm home)!"

-- -- --

**Yagami residence**

"Tadaima!" Hikari said as she took off her shoes. She then made her way into the living room, smelling an aroma from the kitchen. "What's that?" She sniffed, traipsing her way into the kitchen. There, on the table were a plate of roasted chicken and several other dishes. "Whoa!!" She was drooling already.

Taichi went up and smack her on the head as he took a can of soft drink and went into the living room. "You're very noisy, you know that?"

"Who MADE these?" The brunette's eyes were twinkling as she spoke.

"I made those," Taichi said in a lifeless manner. "Me," He smiled and switched on the TV. Hikari jumped out and hugged Taichi from the back as he sat down on the couch.

"I LOVE YOU, BIG BROTHER!!" She had a wide grin on her face.

"Hey! Let go of me!!" Taichi yelled as he struggled with his sister. Just then, it was the news on the sports channel. "AH!" Hikari let go without hesitation, thinking that she injured her brother. Then she looked up and to her surprise, the blonde was on the news.

"…Ta…Takeru." She stared. The surroundings appeared to be in an airport. "He's reached America already…" The brunette picked up a pillow and hugged it as she sat down beside Taichi.

"It appears that Takeru Takaishi, the rising star of the Japan National Basketball Team, has finally arrived in America. Right now, he's on his way to the 17th streets Basketball Indoor Stadium!" A Japanese reporter announced on TV as many other reporters followed behind the blonde. Just then, the camera managed to catch Takeru smiling before the left for the exit.

"_**How long will you be there?" The brunette asked, followed by a heavy sigh.**_

"_**I don't know, maybe a week or two?" The blonde sat down beside Hikari on the bench. He looked at her and smiled. "I will get you a little something from there." He patted her on the head. **_

"_**Sure." She grinned. Then, they kept quiet. "You know, I'll miss you."**_

_**Takeru stared. He then put his arm over Hikari's shoulders as he said, "Don't be silly, it's only a few weeks." **_

"_**I mean it, I will." The brunette nodded. Takeru held Hikari's hand and smiled. **_

"_**I promise you, once I get back, we'll go on a date. Nobody else but us." **_

"_**Promise?" Hikari held out her little pinky.**_

"_**Promise." Takeru nodded as Hikari gave him a big hug.**_

"Hey," Taichi waved his hand before the brunette. "Hello?" Taichi then grabbed the pillow and smacked his sister right in the face.

"Hey!" The brunette woke up and stared at her brother. "What was that for?"

-- -- --

**Tarumi family**

"It's great to have you back," The woman hugged her son. "I was so happy when I first heard that you're returning to Japan!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Mom." Hayate winked.

"I'll go make some food for you," The woman got up. Hayate smiled as he stood up.

"Sure! It's been a while since I last tasted your cooking!" The woman smiled and then walked away. Hayate took a glance of his surroundings, then, he started walking around.

He walked along the corridors and stopped before a room. He looked up and saw a name on the top, 'Satoshi Tarumi'.

He stood before it for a moment as he closed his eyes. Then, he took a deep breath before he held out his hand for the doorknob. Finally, he turned it and opened the door. Before him was a rather huge room. It had blue and white walls with tons of posters paste over it. There were five basketballs hanging beside the window and the posters were all of the famous basketball players in NBA. Hayate then took his first step into the room as he glanced around.

"So they've been cleaning the room eh?" He then walked up to a table. On the table was a photo frame. Slowly, Hayate picked the photo frame up and kept his eyes locked on the photo. On the photo were two boys, both with silver hair. "Nine years…" Hayate muttered.

"Hayate?" The woman called out from the living room. " Hayate?"

The silver-hair put down the photo frame immediately and made his way out of the room. He closed the door fast and went back to the living room. "I'm here." He smiled.

The woman asked. "It's been nine years since you last came home. Let's go for a stroll in the backyard."

Hayate nodded. "Let's go!"

-- -- --

**A week later**

The spiky-head carefully slice the fish and cut them into equal pieces. He put down his knife and examined them. "Perfect!" Then a pan went flying on his head from behind. "Ouch!!"

"Bakayaro! (You idiot!) A chef must never feel that his dishes are perfect! He must always look up with higher expectations!" A man with his sushi chef walked up proudly.

"You didn't have to smack me so hard, you old man!" Hayato yelled. Then, the pan flew right into his face again, this time from the front.

"Bakayaro! An apprentice never talks back to his teacher!" The man smacked Hayato from the top.

"Darn it…" The bloke rubbed his head as he tried to get up. "Who's your apprentice? I have basketball… BASKETBALL!" He complained softly.

However, the man continued speaking with Hayato standing behind him. "Hayato, you have to understand. One day, you will take over this small sushi stall and be the chef of this place. That's why you must undergo such harsh trainings in order to become a promising sushi chef! Your father I have went through the same hardships and…"

"Psss!" A hissing came from the windows. Hayato turned and looked around until he saw two hands from the window. "Over here!"

The bloke turned around to look at his father who was still rambling with his stories. He chuckled softly and sneaked all the way to the door. "So long, old man!" He ran out and met with two of his friends. "Bandou and Eiichi! What took you so long?"

"Sorry!" Eiichi apologized. "I had tummy ache on the way so I…"

"Whatever it is, we better leave before his father finds out!" Bandou cut in as the three of them ran as fast as they could and got on their bicycles. Then, they rode off and soon went out of sight.

"… And that's why, Hayato, you must succeed!" The man yelled. "…Hayato?" He turned around and realized that his son was gone. He rushed out and saw the bicycle missing. "OGIWARA HAYATO!" The man shouted in anger.

-- -- --

**The city, Basketball court – Falcon Streets 13****th**

The three boys rode as fast as the wind as they slide their bicycles before a basketball court. "Ho ho! Here we are, Falcon Streets 13th!" Bandou laughed as the boys got off their bikes.

_Falcon Streets 13__th__, the basketball court that was founded in Odaiba two years ago after graduation, is a special court mainly used for streetball. Different players that lived in different parts of Odaiba would come here and play basketball. Ever since then, we've been playing streetball with many different people. This… is our second home!_

"Hey," Bandou pulled Hayato. "Look." He pointed to the court. There seemed to be some commotion going on. Just then, Murai came out hastily from the crowd and waved at the three boys.

"Let's go check it out." Hayato said and the three boys rushed up to Murai. "Murai, what's going on?"

"Those four tall guys over there, they came here about and hour ago and started challenging us to streetball. But they had been playing dirty all along, doing dirty tricks on us. Look at Masato!" Murai pointed over to the benches.

"Masato!" Bandou and Eiichi ran up to check on their friend.

"Guys…" The short guy was rubbing his chest.

"What happened?" Bandou asked.

"I was injured… One of those guys elbowed me…" Masato spoke in difficulties.

"Those jerks…" Bandou got up furiously and stomped up to the four outsiders. "Which one of you jerks injured my friend over there?" He glared.

"And who are you?" A baldheaded walked up, snickering. "What's with that disgusting goggles on your head?" The gang laughed as they made fun of Bandou.

"HEY! I WAS ASKING A --- " Hayato held his hand out before Bandou could released his knuckles at the guys.

"We don't have to solve things the hard way," Hayato smiled. He picked up a ball and threw it hard at the tallest guy who had curly hair. "Let's do it the streetball way."

The curly-haired smiled as he stood outside the three-point lane with everyone else getting ready. "This will be a 3-on-3, first team to get 7 points wins the game." Then, he spun the ball and threw it up in the air, signaling the start of the match…

-- -- --

**A few minutes later**

A black Porsche stopped by the park. The windows lowered as Hayate looked out. " So, this is Falcon Streets…"

-- -- --

"Alright all streetballers! Right now we're having a tight 3-on-3 between Hayato's team and the opponents team who is led by the tall guy over there named Gap!" A skinny guy with a baseball cap came out of nowhere and started commenting. "I am Dennis the commentator!"

Gap was dribbling the ball very low and very fast. Hayato could not keep his eyes off the skilled player. "Right now, we're watching a very close 1-on-1 between Hayato and Gap! What tricks does Gap have up his sleeves?" Dennis commented.

Gap turned his back around and dribbled against Hayato, not giving any chances for Hayato to intercept his ball. "Come on, is that all you got?" Gap teased. Then, the tall guy deliberately dribbled the ball in rather open area by his left and Hayato reaches out for the ball. Gap held the ball up and threw it over their heads and then did some fake dribbling.

Hayato went back to his position and was fooled by the fake dribbling, thinking that Gap still had the ball. Stunned, Gap did a turn as he ran up to the ball and did a dunk. Hayato watched Gap in dumbfounderment. Gap stuck his tongue out and smirked at Hayato.

"Gap has just launched _The Paralyzer_ on Hayato! Streetballers, this match is now 1-0!!" Dennis sounded high as many other streetballers from outside were gathering around.

-- -- --

Hikari was on her way to the kindergarten to report for her first day of work. "Finally, what I've been waiting for."

-- -- --

"Go Hayato!" The crowd cheered. The spike-head was doing tricks with the ball. He dribbled it under his legs back and forth and then between them. Gap was getting up close with Hayato, giving the spike-head no chance of shooting and freestyles. Hayato smirked as he held out the ball and brought it behind Gap's shoulders

Gap turned around, thinking that the ball was behind him. Hayato drew back the ball and Gap turned back in a hurry. However, before Gap could get back in play, Hayato bounced the ball between his legs and ran up to get the ball. The spike-head then went up for a lay-up, making the score even. He walked up to Gap and smirked. "_Where u lookin_?"

Then, the crowd cheered for Hayato as the game gets hotter and hotter…

-- -- --

**About half an hour later**

Then, Hikari's phone rang and she answered, "Hello?"

"Hikari? This is Murai!"

"Murai? What's wrong?" Then, Hikari's expressions changed…

-- -- --

The crowd was dispersing as they realized that the situation was worst than they thought. "Darn it!" A spiky-hair yelled as he dropped on the floor. Another boy with goggles on his forehead dropped on his knees as drops of perspiration fell from his chin.

"I can't take this anymore…" The goggle-head groaned as he wept his sweat away.

"Come on… We can't just…" Another big guy collapsed from exhaustion.

"But… But…Oww!" Hayato yelled in pain as a ball hit him from the back. "What the heck was that for?!" He stood up in anger. Before him were 4 huge and tall guys in fanciful basketball jerseys.

"You guys still playing or not?" Gap walked up in unhappiness as he grabbed the spike-head by the collar.

"If you want, you can just get your ass out of here!" A bald guy snickered as he crossed his arms.

"Damn it!" Hayato pulled the hand away as he yelled. "We haven't lost yet!"

"If only Takeru was here…" Bandou muttered.

"What are you saying? We can't always depend on him!" Hayato shouted.

Just then, a brunette ran into the court as she panted. "Hayato! Bandou! Eiichi!" She ran up to them as she checked on their injuries. "What happened?" She gasped in horror.

"Hikari… It's nothing!" Hayato denied as the curly hair ignored him and walked towards the brunette.

"Aren't you a pretty chick?" He touched her on the chin. The brunette swept his hand away in disgust and anger.

"Get away from me! Leave the guys alone!" She yelled back.

The four guys laughed as they heard. "Hey! I like your style!" The baldheaded walked up gleefully.

"Get away from me!" The brunette struggled and screamed. The spike-head got up in desperation as he pulled the bald away and punched him.

"Get away from her, you jerks!" He shouted but was pushed away. "Argh!" He groaned in pain. Three of the guys surrounded him and started kicking him. The curly hair continued to approach the brunette as she retreated.

"Come to me!" He snickered as he grabbed her by the sleeves. "Oww!" He yelled as he turned around. "What the heck…" He saw another guy standing before him. "Who the heck are you?"

"Leave her alone." The guy said as he walked up. He had rather long silver hair as he walked up coolly.

"Shut up and get lost before you get hurt, punk!" The curly hair barked.

Then, the silver-hair stopped. "Mind if I join the game?" He smiled gleefully. Hikari looked up in astonishment as she realized that the silver-hair was the same guy that she met a week ago.

-- -- --

Gap held the ball in his hand and he smirked at Hayate, who was at least one head shorter than him. "You're gonna regret it, shortie."

"Three points, 1-on-1." Hayate smiled and got into defense posture. Gap shook his head and laughed as he started dribbling.

"Hey Gap! Just shoot three balls and finish that guy off!" The bald-headed yelled.

Gap nodded in amusement as he jumped and just as he released the ball into the air, a hand shot out and smacked the ball back. Hayate had smacked the ball away, blocking the shot. The two guys landed on the ground as Gap turned around, not believing that a guy that was one head shorter than him had blocked his shot.

"…He… He blocked that… didn't he?" Bandou muttered.

"He… He did!" Murai jumped up as the guys started cheering for the silver-hair. Only Hayato and Hikari were still seated.

"He sure can jump…" Hayato twitched his eyes as he watched.

Hayate kept quiet and got back into defense posture. Gap took the ball in anger as he continued dribbling. He dribbled back and forth but he could not do anything to Hayate. The silver-hair reached out his hand and intercepted with ease as the game play soon belongs to him.

The silver-hair dribbled the ball fast in random directions, confusing Gap. Then he pulled his hands up, faking Gap and making him think that he had made a shot when he had placed the ball between his butt and his right leg. Then, Hayate took out the ball just before Gap turned back to face him and made a shot. The ball went in. Hayate raised 1 finger and continued the game.

Gap stared in annoyance, as he guarded Hayate even tighter this time. Hayate got close to Gap as he held the ball behind Gap's back and bounced it through both pairs of legs as the ball went back to his right hand behind his back. Gap turned around, thinking that the ball was behind him, and Hayate bounced the ball to the left side as he plant his right foot and spin around Gap. Gap turns back only to realize that Hayate bounced the ball through his legs again with his left hand. Hayate runs up with the ball and did a lay-up.

He then raised two fingers as he picked up the ball and stood before the tall bloke.

"Amazing…" The boys could not stop praising Hayate's skills.

"One more ball to go…" The other three guys were getting worried with Gap on the verge of losing the match. Then, the baldheaded did some hand signs secretly signaling Gap to play dirty.

Hayate started bouncing the ball with his left hand. Then, he rolled it off to the left side. Gap wanted to elbow Hayate and grab the ball but Hayate withdrew the ball with his right hand and did a spin on the spot. He jumped and made a shot as Gap falls to the ground in unbalance. Just as Hayate landed, he started running towards the ball. "Why is he running?" Gap panted as he watched.

The silver-hair ran and jumped up to grab the ball before it reached the rim. Then, he forcefully pushed down the ball through the rim, doing a one-hand dunk on the spot. Everyone else was astonished.

"…He… He just…" Bandou dropped his towel.

"He dunked… HE DUNKED!!" Murai added. Eiichi cheered as the rest of the guys jumped up in happiness.

Hikari was still seated and looking at Hayate, who made her remember Takeru. Hayate wept his sweat away as he walked up to Gap. "3-0, game over."

"…Damn… Damn it!" He got up furiously and got out of the court with his gang. Hayato and gang ran up to Hayate and started cheering for him.

"You were amazing! Who are you?!" Bandou started shooting questions.

"Thank you," The silver-hair felt rather uneasy as he answered. Then, he saw Hikari at the back. He waved. "Yo!"

_**Until Next Chapter!**_

**A/N: Well, that's the end of the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** Here is chapter 3, enjoy!

**Note:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon!

**For Reviewers:**

**Sky** – TK is here!

**Raena **– Daisuke is back too!

**Revilo – **Thanks! I like those moves too!

**devilishgiirl – **Haha, thanks for the review! TK will be back in Japan soon!

**Fiorella Takaishi –** Haha, hope you enjoy the chapter!

**ROUND 3**

**A Genius**

_**The silver-hair ran and jumped up to grab the ball before it reached the rim. Then, he forcefully pushed down the ball through the rim, doing a one-hand dunk on the spot. Everyone else was astonished. **_

"…_**He… He just…" Bandou dropped his towel.**_

"_**He dunked… HE DUNKED!!" Murai added. Eiichi cheered as the rest of the guys jumped up in happiness.**_

_**Hikari was still seated and looking at Hayate, who made her remember Takeru. Hayate wept his sweat away as he walked up to Gap. "3-0, game over." **_

"…_**Damn… Damn it!" He got up furiously and got out of the court with his gang. Hayato and gang ran up to Hayate and started cheering for him. **_

"_**You were amazing! Who are you?!" Bandou started shooting questions.**_

"_**Thank you," The silver-hair felt rather uneasy as he answered. Then, he saw Hikari at the back. He waved. "Yo!" **_

-- -- --

**America**

"Here you go! My special dish, 'Daisuke Ramen'!!" The hot-head put a bowl of ramen, with steam streaming out fast, before the blonde. "It has a total different recipe from 'Ikebe Ramen'!"

"Hmm…" Takeru stared at the bowl of ramen.

"What is it?" Daisuke sat in front of him.

"I suggest that you change the name a little." Takeru looked up and smiled.

"Shut up and eat already!" Daisuke slammed the table as he yelled. "What's wrong with it?! It sounds wonder—AWW!"

"Bakayaro!! You are supposed to be washing the vegetables in the kitchen!!" A man with masculine figure was holding a pan high up and standing behind Daisuke. Then he turns to Takeru and radiates at the sight of the blonde. "I'm very sorry for his rude behavior, please excuse us for a moment."

"A Japanese?" Takeru muttered as he watched.

"Oi you old bag! Stop hitting me with the pan already!" Daisuke growled as he rubbed his head.

"Get your ass back in the kitchen right now!" The teacher swung his pan down and suddenly a loud clanking sound was produced. Daisuke was using his pan to block the attack.

"U can't get me, you old bag!" Daisuke smirked. Suddenly out of nowhere, Daisuke received another blow on the head as he lowered his pan. "OWW!"

"BAKAYARO!! I have two hands which makes two pans!" The teacher whacked Daisuke on the head again. Then, he swung it towards Daisuke's butt and the hot-head jumped up in pain.

"Hey stop—OW! You ol—OWW bag!!" Daisuke was jumping away as the teacher continued smacking his butt with the pans.

"GET-YOUR-ASS-BACK-IN-THE-KITCHEN!" The teacher whacked as he spoke every word and soon enough Daisuke was jumping his way into the kitchen. Then, the man turned and radiated again. "Pardon that idiot, he's still very inexperienced."

Takeru chuckled. "It's okay, the ramen is pretty good." The blonde continued with his food as he looked down. Then, he noticed some sports magazines underneath the long table. "Excuse me, is it okay if I read those magazines?"

"Yeah sure," The man smiled. "I collected these basketball magazines ever since I came to America. Ah, the old days…"

Takeru flipped through the magazines until he saw a report on a '16-years old Japanese basketball genius.' "This is…"

-- -- --

**Japan**

"Hayato," Eiichi pointed.

"Hayate." Bandou pointed.

"Hayate." Bandou raised an eyebrow.

"Hayato," Murai stared. "Hayate." He turned to the other side.

"Hey, stop it! It's confusing!!" Hayato yelled. Hikari chuckled as she watched. The spike-head then looked at the silver-hair. "Hayate Tarumi right? Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you all." Hayate smiled and turned towards Hikari. "It's nice to meet you again." The boys went all bewildered upon hearing that.

"Hikari! You know him?!" Bandou exclaimed.

"Well…" Hikari frowned. "We only met once before…"

"So, from the looks of it, you're new around here?" Hayato asked.

Hayate nodded. "It's been nine years since I left for America."

"Well then!" Hayato clapped proudly. "Guys, it's time to take our dear friend here out for a little walk, isn't that right?" He grinned confidently at the guys.

"Let's go then!" The guys shouted. Then, Hikari jumped.

"I forgot that today's my first day of work!" She started running off. "I will see you guys later!!" Then, she was gone. Hayate laughed as he watched.

-- -- --

**America**

"Hayate Tarumi." The man answered. Takeru looked back at the report.

"So it is him…" The blonde muttered.

"He is real amazing if you have never seen him play before. I've seen it with my own eyes." The man crossed his arms as he spoke with a sense of pride. "He was able to dunk when he was only 15-years old and not just that, he was only 169cm tall at that time. Isn't that amazing?"

Takeru was pretty surprised when he heard. "Yeah, it is."

"Now he's all grown-up and a little taller. He should be around 174cm now…" The man pondered.

"That's 10cm shorter than me…" Takeru muttered. "I guess he really is an amazing player." He put down the magazine.

"Indeed he is… Well, someday, he will be the pride of Japan." The man laughed.

"Pride of… Japan?" Takeru muttered.

-- -- --

**Japan **

"I'm really sorry for being late!" Hikari bowed as she apologized. "Really!"

"When my sister told me about you, I was actually awaiting for your arrival." The middle-aged lady stood up as she sighed. She looked like she was in her 60s. "But Miss Yagami, you've disappointed me by being late on your first day."

"I'm really sorry, Ashikaga-san! Something coped up at the last minute so I…" The brunette frowned.

"Never mind. I have already gotten another teacher to cover up your duties for today. You may go back now." The woman sounded strict as she looked out of her windows.

"But… But…"

"Please leave now," Hikari stopped. She was already on the verge of crying. Then, she left the office with no choice. "And do not be late tomorrow."

Hikari closed the door and traipsed across the hallway of the kindergarten. "What a disaster…"

The head turned around and stood before her file that was displaying Hikari's profile. "Miss Yagami, you have got to impress me from now on…" She sighed and sat down.

-- -- --

"AHHH?!" The guys exclaimed as they held the magazine high up. Then, they turned around and closed up on Hayate.

"Err…" Hayate frowned and twitched his eye. "Is there anything…err… wrong?"

"IT IS YOU!!" The guys exclaimed as they held the magazine before Hayate. "You are Hayate Tarumi!!" Then, they put down the magazine. The silver-hair nodded n discomfort as the boys continued looking up closed on him.

"You are that basketball genius, Hayate Tarumi!" Bandou howled.

"I can't believe we're actually hanging out with him!!" Eiichi sniffed.

"And worst of all, you guys showed your terrible basketball skills to him!!" Murai scowled. They other three guys turned and stared at Murai. "Err, I didn't say anything!" Murai smiled cheekily to avoiding some bashing.

"Relax guys!" Hayate tried to stop them even though he was still smiling, and frowning.

The three boys turned all of a sudden and knelt down before the silver-hair as they begged. "Please teach us your amazing basketball skills! Hayate-sama!!"

"Hayate…sama?" Hayate muttered as he frowned in discomfort.

-- -- --

**America**

"Well then, I'm off!" Takeru stood by the entrance of the restaurant. "Thanks for the meal, it was delicious!"

"No problem, old pal! Drop by anytime and I will make you the 'Daisuke Ramen'!" The hot-head smirked.

"Shut up!" The man smacked Daisuke with a pan. "Pardon me, I have yet to introduce myself. I am Masujirou Kagawa, it's been a pleasure to meet you." He held hands with Takeru.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Takeru smiled. "I better be going now, I will drop by soon!" Then, he left the place and walked in the busy streets of New York. Then, he took out his phone and called the manager.

"Hello, Takeru?" The manager answered.

"Hey Tsushima, I'm just calling to ask if you had done what I asked of you earlier."

"I've already done that,"

"Okay, thanks Tsushima! I'm on my way back to the hotel. I'll meet you in the lobby later. Bye!" Takeru ended the call as he crossed the road to the other side. "I hope she will be surprised by it!" He smiled as he paced.

-- -- --

**Japan**

"Tadaima!" Hikari said depressingly as she took off her shoes. Then, she walked into the living room and saw Taichi watching TV. "Where's mom?"

"She's gone out to get some groceries…" The bloke said as he fed himself on the potato chips. Hikari then left for her room quietly. "What's wrong? Normally you would be making loads of noise when you come home." Taichi turned and looked at his little sister.

"Nah, it's nothing." The brunette opened the door to her room as she sighed.

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "By the way, there's a parcel for you. Mom's already placed in on your desk."

"A parcel?" Hikari frowned as she closed the door and walked up to the parcel. She sat on the chair and took a look at the small wrapped-up parcel. "It's from America?" She put down her bag and took off the wrapping. Then, it revealed a small box that was light pink in color. She opened up the box and saw a small star key chain with two key fobs. She took it out and read the key fob. Takeru and her name were carved on it. She smiled. "It's from Takeru!"

She saw a small paper inside the box and took it out. Takeru wrote it.

_**Hey! How are you doing in Japan? Well, I've been pretty busy with things here in America but I will be back soon, probably in a week's time or two. Well, I hope you're doing this present and I wish you all the best in your new job! And don't forget our date!**_

_**With lots of love, Takeru**_

Hikari smiled after reading it. "Thank you, Takeru. I feel much better now." She put the paper back in the box and took the key chain. Then, she chained it by her bag and smiled. "I have to work hard too! Go Hikari!" She punched into the air in happiness.

Taichi could hear the shouting from Hikari's room. He smiled as he munched the chips. "Well, my little sister is back to normal now."

-- -- --

**Outside the National Stadium, Odaiba**

The silver-hair stood before the stadium and took a quick glance at the building. "Well, here I am." Then, he smiled and walked up the flight of steps.

-- -- --

"Jin!" The ball flew towards a guy with curly and perm short hair. Then, the guy took the pass and taking two steps, he flew into the air and dunked. Then, echoes of cheers and claps could be heard in the indoor basketball court.

"Good one, Jin!" A tall, plum but fit guy praised.

"Sure, that was easy!" Jin smirked. Then, they went back into defense play as the opponent took control of the ball.

"Ishida, take out!" Jin snapped as another tall guy with blue short hair moved his quick feet and intercepted the ball. "Good one!"

The guy dribbled the ball across the half court and stopped before the three-point lane for a three-pointer. The ball went in perfectly as the cheers went on again. Ishida kept quiet even though he scored and ran back coolly. Then, the whistle blew.

"Alright! Practice match is over, both teams report back!" A tall and masculine man with buzz haircut shouted. Hayate was watching by the door entrance the whole time. "Great job there, Jin and Ishida! Now, everyone take ten!" Then, all the guys inside the stadium took their rest. Jin went out to pick up the basketballs and just as he got nearer to the entrance, he saw Hayate.

"Who are you?" He stood up and stared. Everyone else was watching. Ishida wasn't giving a damn as he lie down on the bench with his eyes closed and a towel placed over his eyes. "Outsiders aren't allowed in here."

"Sorry, I didn't know that." Hayate smiled.

"Well, then get out of here, shortie!" Jin smirked.

"Hey, Jin, stop it!" The plum fellow ran up.

"He should leave. He's probably just another one of those wannabes out there who's dying to get into the team." Jin cracked.

"He's here…" The coach smirked as he walked up slowly.

"Well, you gonna leave or not?" Jin walked up. "Don't make me kick your ass out of here, shortie."

"Oh no, Jin's doing that again…" The commotion went on among the other players.

"Well, well," the coach walked up to the three guys. "Jin, you should leave him alone."

"Coach, we shouldn't let these wannabes get in as and when they like." Jin spoke up. "This isn't the first time already."

"This is different." The coach picked up a ball. He looked at Hayate. "Well, show him what you've got, _wannabe_." He threw the ball to the silver-hair.

Hayate smiled as he bounced the ball and walked into the court. Jin smirked at the sight of it. Ishida, however, took off the towel slowly as he sat up to watch.

"Well,_ wannabe_, show me what you've got!" Jin laughed. Hayate smiled back as he stood by the half court line. Then, he bounced and soon, he started to run towards the board. "I bet 'ya he's just gonna do a simple lay-up!" Jin joked.

Hayate ran and right after the free throw lane, he jumped up. He grabbed the ball with his right hand and passed it to his left hand from under his right leg. Then, he used his left hand and did a dunk. It was an under leg dunk. Everyone else had stunned faces except for the coach and Ishida.

"…No… no way." Jin uttered. "He just did a dunk with that height...?"

"This ought to be interesting…" Ishida finally smirked.

"Well, this wannabe here will be joining us from now on." The coach held out his hand. "Welcome to the team, Hayate Tarumi."

_**Until Next Chapter!**_

**A/N: Well, that's the end of the third chapter! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read and Review please!**


End file.
